piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dentface/Petition for a Better POTCO: Coming Soon
This is a promotional blog for the Petition for a Better POTCO. Please do not sign your name for the petition here as it is not yet ready. When the petition is finished, another blog will be written, directing you to a place to sign. Introduction Pirates of the Caribbean Online has been around for almost 5 years. In that time thousands of players have entered the Caribbean, and enjoyed all it's had to offer. We've enjoyed quests, created memories, and made friends. This petition is to ensure that all this livelihood in the Caribbean continues, and that the Caribbean gets the proper attention it deserves, thus giving it improvements in many aspects of the game. Highlights of the Petition #'Server Lag and Delays:' Although many variables may contribute to lag, including internet speeds and such, there is a fair amount of general server lag that is out of the players' hands. Regular maintenance which was used in the past would fix these issues, and the petition would try to convince the Developers to go back to this method. #'Bugs and Glitches:' These are inevitable in any game, but there are ways that Pirates Online more thoroughly. When Ship Customization left the Test Server, there were many bugs that took 4 months to fix. This petition would suggest ways that would make less bugs slip through to live. Longer testing time for updates on the Test Server. Frequent updates on Bugs that are currently in the patching process. A Known Issues page on the website. #'Hacking:' Hacking has become a major problem in the game recently, with many players using third-party programs to modify the game files to get certain outcomes in the game. Most of you are undoubtedly familiar with the infamous PvP hack, which allows users of this hack to defeat players on ships, and steal their cargo. This petition suggests that there should be a better way to prevent hackers from coming back. (IP Bans and Account Bands are not working, so we hope to suggest an alternative method to deal with the offenders) #'Customer Service:' Customer Service often contradicts many aspects of the game itself, and many rules and policies on the game website. #'Content:' The petition would suggest more endgame content (content for level 50 players). Possibly a level cap increase, more quests, skills, etc. Addtionally, benefits in loot, like increased Famed chance for higher level players will be included in the petition. Sign Up Policies #Each player may sign up one main pirate per individual person. You may sign up multiple pirates only if you have multiple unlimited access accounts where in that case you may sign up the main pirate of each unlimited account. #If you are a basic player and have basic accounts only, you may sign up only your main pirate from your main basic account. ---- Everyone working on this project hopes that you plan to support and sign the petition when it's ready. We are also striving to have the petition promoted on multiple Pirates fan sites across the web, once it's ready. If you have any questions, please leave a comment below. Category:Blog posts Category:News